The Castles of Heaven and Hell
by Allies of Light and Grey
Summary: Po and the Furious Five lay siege on the black Castle Pandemonium to put an end to their ultimate foe once and for all before the rift in time destroys everything. Meanwhile, their fallen friends are summoned to the white Castle Arubboth for reasons unknown, but their journey is no easier. Conclusion to the Necromancers of China Saga. Rated T for violence and horror.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's some YouTube music to set the mood: /watch?v=hdKePGtmKv4**

Julie slowly opened her eyes. She softly hummed to herself at the feel of her soft bed. The raccoon/shark/phoenix hybrid sat up to stretch and yawn. "Hmm?" She took the time to look around. _This isn't my room_, she thought. She was inside a small wooden room that didn't look very appealing. The door was across the room from her. A small desk and chair were set in front of a window. The bed she was in was just long enough for her to sleep comfortably. _How did I get here?_ She dropped her blanket to see she was no longer wearing her uniform, instead she was dressed in green pants and a brown shirt. "Hello? Is anyone here?" _No answer. I should look around._ She got out of bed and made her way to the door. She hesitated at first, but she opened the door and found a spiral staircase. She walked down the stairs while keeping herself balanced on the outer edge.

Julie reached the bottom of the stairs and found a small den with a wooden dinner table and a couch sitting in front of an unlit fire-place. "Is anybody here?" she repeated, still not getting an answer. _What is going on?_ She saw a leather whip on the table. _I'd better arm myself. I should be careful._ Julie grabbed the whip and tucked the handle into the waist-strap of her pants. _I don't like this place. I think I should leave._ She walked to the door and stepped outside. She found herself in a large field with very tall grass that came past her knees. Julie closed the door behind her and looked up to see that the house she slept in was a windmill. The gentle breeze she felt kept the rudders turning nice and smoothly. The afternoon sun shined brightly above her head, filling her with warmth. Julie smiled at the feeling. _Wait, did I just smile?_ She chose to ignore it for now and continued walking around. "Hello? Anyone? Hello!" There was still no answer. To the west was the ocean. _No point in going there._ To the north the field stretched on for miles. I'd rather not get lost. To the east, she could see the beginnings of a forest far in the distance. _Not with just a whip!_ She saw a small town way in the distance to the south. _South it is then._

**/watch?v=ekPaYGVLifY**

She started walking towards the town, still confused about what was going on. _What happened? The last thing I remember was travelling into the past. I allied with the Dragon Warrior. We destroyed the necromancers. I fought Jasmine in different time periods. Jasmine escaped. We sailed to the temple of the Kalifilak... and that's it. I can't remember any thing after that. I just realized that something about me feels different. What happened to all my arcane knowledge? _She paused and focused. A sphere of fire surrounded her. The sphere vanished and she saw that she looked exactly the same._ I can't ascend! It's different from the other times though, as if I'll never be able to ascend again. What is going on here?_

After half an hour of walking, Julie reached the town. She stepped back in shock to see that the entire town was inhabited by monsters. The monsters were large and heavy, hunching over and walking on all fours. They had hideous faces with razor sharp teeth that cut their lips with every movement. Red horns sprouted from their heads. A monster looked up and roared as it saw Julie, alerting the others. All the monsters hissed and snarled at Julie. They charged at her mindlessly. Julie jumped back and threw a fireball at one of them. The fireball exploded and the monster continued to charged even feeling it. "What are these things? !" She beat her wings and jumped into the air, staying clear from any monsters as she flew. "I need to find out what's going on!" Julie screamed as a monster jumped on top of her, grounding her in the heart of the town. Julie hastily stood up and found herself completely surrounded. She couldn't fight and she couldn't fly. All she could do was run. And that's exactly what she did; run away in complete fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Po and the Furious Five all sat in Po's room at Mr. Ping's shop. Mr. Ping climbed up the stairs balancing six bowls of noodles on his wings. "You guys should eat up. You can't expect to go on an adventure on empty stomachs!"

"Thank you," said Crane. He sighed as he took off his hat to eat.

"Thanks, sir," said Mantis.

"Thank you, Mr. Ping," Viper said. She uncoiled from around the basket of eggs and picked up the spoon with her tails.

"Thanks." Monkey grabbed his bowl and jumped onto the window sill to eat.

Mr. Ping held a bowl in front of Tigress, who wouldn't stop looking down at the floor. "Come on, Tigress. You need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry," she said softly.

"Do you really think we'll stand a chance against the forces of Hell if you don't eat?" Po asked. "You need to keep your strength up!"

Tigress sighed and grabbed the bowl. "Thank you."

"And here you go, Po."

Po grabbed the last bowl and forced himself to smile. "Thanks, dad."

Mr. Ping smiled back and walked back to the stairs. "Let me know if any of you need anything." He walked back down to his kitchen.

"So, what's the plan?" Mantis asked.

"We storm the castle and kill everything that stands in our way," said Tigress, still looking down.

"Oh yeah, sure. Plain and simple," Mantis said sarcastically. "I mean, after all, we're only up against _the entire forces of Hell!_"

"Well what you suggest? !" Tigress lashed out. "All I know is that Shifu is dead and I'm _kind of_ in the middle of mourning right now!"

"Oh, come on!" yelled Mantis. "Shifu wanted for us to escape so we could actually find a way to put an end to all of this! Feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to save the world!"

"Whoa. Harsh, Mantis," said Monkey.

"He's right though," said Po. "Tigress, listen. We need to stay strong so we can work together. There will be time for mourning _after_ all this is finally over."

"We're all sad about Shifu, and we know he was like a father to you. But right now we need our leader," said Viper. "Please, Tigress."

"You're right," Tigress admitted after calming down. "I'm sorry."

"Glad to have you back," said Po.

"So, what do you think we should do?" Crane asked.

Tigress paused to think for a moment, her natural strategic genius kicking in. "We should scout the place to find any alternate entrances. Once we get inside we'll make our way to the very top and work our way down to find Jasmine. If she's already at the top, than we'll have bypassed the whole castle. If not, than we'll have a positional advantage above any enemies we come across."

"Very good plan, but I'm afraid it won't work." Everyone looked up to see a familiar white tiger standing by the stairs.

"Aeon!" They all shouted.

"You came to help us?" Po asked.

"Yes, but I can't help to the extent that I've helped before. I failed to erase Jasmine as you can see, and I also failed to seal the Time Rift. Tigress, you will not be able to just storm Pandemonium. It is literally impossible. It has no doors or windows on the exterior. Any attempts to siege it will fail completely."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Tigress asked.

"Po? How much do you know about the Castle Pandemonium?" Aeon asked.

"Ooh! I know everything there is to know!" Po said excitedly.

"Please enlighten us."

Po cleared his throat to speak.

"And no theatrics!" Aeon said quickly.

"Aw. Fine. Many centuries ago, a great hole opened in the world, and many monsters spilled out. After them, the palace of Hell, Pandaemonium, rose from it. The people, fearing for their lives, began to practice witchcraft. Using the powers of necromancy, they managed to seal the palace back from where it came. However, a blight came and the land was left inhospitable due to their necromancy. When Pandemonium sunk back into Hell, the hole used to summon it remained. This hole became known as the Jade Passage, a permanent scar on the planet to remind people of that event."

"Very good, Po," said Aeon.

"But how does this help us?" Viper asked.

"The first time Pandemonium came to the mortal world, no one ever actually stepped foot inside it," said Aeon. "But this time, you have the Jade Passage, a path that connects the mortal world to Hell."

"So..." Tigress' face brightened up. "You're saying that we can use the Jade Passage to enter Pandemonium!"

"Exactly."

"Great! So where is the Jade Passage?" Po asked.

"Where Pandemonium stood the first time it rose." Aeon fished out a piece of paper and scribbling something down. "These are the exact coordinates." He handed the paper to Tigress, who started reading it over. "Be weary though. The land surrounding the Jade Passage is still and will forever shall be be inhospitable."

"What does Detroit mean?" Tigress asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Aeon. "That's what the location is known as in Jasmine and Julie's time. I was in that period for so long that I had gotten used to the name. I believe I took you there once. We were watching Julie put her rifle away."

"Oh I remember that!" said Po. "Now that I think about it, Detroit did seem pretty desolate."

"Aeon, these coordinates are on the other side of the world!" said Tigress.

"I know," said Aeon. "That's why you're travelling by balloon." He motioned an arm to the window. Everyone looked out and saw a large carrier balloon waiting for them. It looked similar to the one Shen's men used when they attacked the Valley for metal. The party couldn't help but smile at the sight. "I can't go with you inside the passage, I'm afraid. But I can at least take you there."

"Awwwweeeesssooooommmmmeeeee!" Po said ecstatically.

**Later...**

The party were well on their way to the Jade Passage. The sky was still dark, with the sun just barely beginning to peak over the ocean. Aeon manned the controls while everyone else was fast asleep in separate rooms except for Po and Tigress. The engaged couple shared a bed. They were under the covers with their clothes sprawled on the floor. They lied next to each other with big smiles on their faces. "Okay, how was it that time?" Po asked.

"Much better," Tigress said with a purr. "You too?"

"You know it." Po gave her a small peck. She returned it. "I'm glad we were able to have this moment Tigress."

"Me too, Po."

"I have absolutely no idea what awaits us in this journey. For all we know, this could be our last time together."

"I love you, Juexin."

"I love you too, Hóngsè." Po cuddled with his fiancé and the two tried to get some sleep.

**Any Detroit natives, sorry for that little joke, but it was just too set up to not be used.**


	3. Chapter 3

Julie continued to run from the abominations that mercilessly chased after her. She stayed light on her feet and dodged any monster that came after her. She jumped and grabbed onto a low-hanging roof, then proceeded to pull herself up. The raccoon ran along the center banister and jumped again, flapping her damaged wings to get an extra lift and jump onto a higher roof. She looked around and made sure that no one could follow her. She watched as the monsters pointlessly growled and roared up at her. Sighing of relief, she sat down to reflect on what happened. "Okay, I'm surrounded by monsters, I have no clue where I am or how I got here. My magic isn't working on these creatures, and all I have on me is a whip." She took the whip from her waistband and glanced at it. Nothing about it looked special. It just a regular leather whip, about sixteen feet long including the foot-long handle. The fall and crackle looked brand new, but still unremarkable. She stared at it for a while before she sighed again. "I must be insane if I think this will work. I'm not Simon Belmont." She peered over the edge of the building and saw that the monsters were still trying in vain to attack her. "Damn it." She jumped down to face the monsters again. "Come on!" The monsters charged at her in blind fury. Julie reluctantly swung the whip sideways. The whip stretched out and made a loud crack as it snapped in a monster's face. Julie gasped in surprise as the monster actually recoiled in pain from her attack and put a claw over its face. The other monsters saw this and stepped back in confusion and fear. Julie glanced at the whip again, amazed by its power. She swung the whip again, not hurting any monsters but still scaring them as it cracked against the ground. "Step back! Let me pass and I will not harm you!" The monsters glared at her for a few seconds before they all walked away and started aimlessly wandering the town again. Julie, more confused than ever, re-holstered the whip handle into her waistband and wrapped the length around her waist a few times like a belt. "Now I just have even more questions about this place..." She continued walking south while the monsters ignored her. She eventually left the town and reentered the very tall grass.

**Meanwhile...**

The carrier balloon began its decent as the party reached their destination. The morning sun filled them with hope for the world. The sight of the ugly Time Rift again reminded them that they could not afford to fail. "Here we are: the Jade Passage," Aeon said.

Monkey jumped onto a ledge and held onto a nearby rope for support as he looked over the area. "Hey, guys!" he called back. "Come and look at this!" Everyone excluding Aeon walked over to Monkey. "Check it out." He pointed a finger towards the ground. They looked on in amazement at the sight of a gigantic hole in the ground. The sunlight wasn't enough to completely light it up, so they couldn't see the bottom. The hole had to be at least as wide as a small town. The landscape itself was in complete ruin. The ground was bare and dry, covered in cracks and with no signs of life. Not even trees, bushes, or grass could be found.

"That just looks so depressing," said Viper.

"Let's put an end to this," said Tigress.

The balloon landed a few feet from the hole. A door opened and the party disembarked one at a time. Viper was the last to get off. Before she could, Aeon approached her. "This is the end of the line for those dragon eggs, I'm afraid."

Viper sadly glanced at the basket she carried with her tail. "It is too dangerous for them, I guess." She positioned her tail so Aeon could grab the basket.

"Thank you," said the white tiger. "I'll be taking these back to their parents whom Jasmine stole them from."

Viper gave a sad nod. "At least we won't have worry about them going extinct." She leaned in and gave each egg a small kiss. "Goodbye." She slithered off of the balloon and joined the others.

"Goodbye, my friends," Aeon said as he made his way towards the control room.

"Goodbye!" said everyone in the party. They stood there waving for a few minutes as the balloon took off and began flying away. Once the Time Guardian was far in the distance, the party turned around to face the hole.

"Wow, it looks even bigger up close," said Crane.

"And angry," Mantis said.

Tigress stepped forward and turned around to face everyone else. "This is it, guys. After we cross the Jade Passage, there will be no turning back. None of us know what we're up against. I know all of you are afraid. Well that's okay, because I'm afraid too. But today we need fight harder than we've ever fought before. Just a few weeks ago, we were sitting back and eating soup on a rainy night. But now look at us! We've learned how to use magic, we've seen the future, we met myself in a future life, we've destroyed a cult, I gained cosmic powers, and today we're literally going to Hell and back to face an enemy who killed the Devil Himself!" She grabbed the Predator's Lance and held it firmly. "Two of our allies gave their lives so we could continue to fight, and I refuse to let their deaths be in vain! Today we may die, but if we do we're taking Jasmine down with us! The fate of reality depends on our success, so let's go all out and show them that this is war!"

Everyone cheered at Tigress' motivational speech. "Yeah! We can win!" said Monkey.

"Let's give it our all!" said Mantis.

"For the world!" said Crane.

"For Shifu!" said Viper.

"And for Julie!" said Po.

Tigress nodded at them and turned around. A ball of fire surrounded her and she entered her Dark Ascension. She stretched her new wings for good measure. The party stepped closer to the hole and yelped in surprise as an unknown force picked them up and slowly descended them into the cave. The hole was only about one hundred feet deep and they could clearly see the entrance when they landed on the bottom. The interior looked just like any other cave, not demonic and evil like they expected. The party followed Tigress down the only cave mouth. The cave quickly got darker as they went deeper in, so Tigress made a fireball in her paw. The cave came to a sharp left turn with a small wooden door. As they approached the door, Chinese characters magically appeared on it, looking as if they were engraved. Tigress read it aloud. "The Jade Passage: The road of demons." She turned to face the others, who nodded in approval. She reached her paw for the door knob.

**Meanwhile...**

Julie continued walking through the field that seemed to be full of plant life. She eventually came to a large hole in the ground, about the size of a small town. "What do we have here?" She stepped closer to examine the hole and screamed in surprise as she felt the hole pull her in. She found herself in a small cave about one hundred feet down. "If it gets me answers, I'll see where this leads." She walked down the cave mouth and made a small fireball as the cave got too dark to see. The cave came to a sharp right turn with a small wooden door. As she approached it, Latin letters magically appeared on it, looking as if they were engraved. The writing was in English. "Raqia: The road of fallen angels." Julie reached her paw for the door knob.


	4. Chapter 4

The party stepped through the door and found themselves in a very large cavern. Diamonds stuck out from all over the walls and reflected light from a few torches and illuminated the cave, allowing Tigress to release her fire ball. They stood near a ledge with a large waterfall crashing down to their left. A set of stairs were carved into the stone in front of them. They could see a natural bridge at the bottom of the stairs, stretching across the running water. They walked down the stairs and began crossing the long and very narrow stone bridge one at a time. They couldn't help but be amazed at the sight of the waterfall and the stream running below them. The water disappeared on the other side of the bridge underneath a stone wall. The bridge stretched on for about three hundred feet. The party came to a small cave mouth the size of a door that led into another large section of the cave. "Keep your guard up," Tigress ordered. She stepped through the small opening first and waited for the others to follow.

Monkey came in next, followed by Viper. Po stepped through and found himself unable to move. "Huh?" He looked back and saw that his girth had gotten him stuck in the opening. "Ah great!" He put both his paws on the wall and tried pushing to free himself. He grunted with effort, but had no luck. "A little help here?"

Tigress sighed. "Grab his arms!" Tigress grabbed onto his shoulders while Monkey grabbed his left arm. Viper partly wrapped herself around Po's right arm and wrapped another part around a nearby rock. "Pull!" The three struggled and grunted as they tried to pull the chubby panda free. Mantis and Crane struggled to push him from behind.

"Ow, ow, careful! Watch my butt!" Po protested.

**Meanwhile, in Raqia...**

Julie found herself in a very large cave. Chunks of unharvested silver stuck out from all over the walls and reflected light from a few torches, making the whole cave sem to glitter. Julie released her fireball since she could see clearly. She stood near a ledge with a large waterfall crashing down on her right. A stair case was carved into the stone before her and lead to a natural bridge that stretched over the running water. She heard the sound of grunting and fighting on the bridge and looked more closely. The raccoon hybrid saw someone standing and fighting two large armored demons that stood on either side. "That person needs help!" Julie double-timed down the stairs and ran towards the center of the bridge. "Hang on!" She spun her whip and hit the demon on her side. The monster recoiled and turned its attention towards Julie, allowing the person-in-need to fight the other monster one-on-one. Julie jumped back as the first monster growled and tried to slam its fist into her. She swung the whip and cracked it in the demon's face. The attack stunned the demon and allowed Julie to kick it in the legs, sending over the narrow bridge and into the water. The demon roared in vain as the current swept it away.

The other person was busy fighting the second demon. She was a female raccoon, similar to Julie except she was pure-blooded. She was about 5'6", a whole foot shorter than Julie. She was wearing a black sleeveless dress that came down to her knees. Her white hair was tied back and came to her ribs. She was armed with a small firearm that was about the size of a handgun but fired at the rate of a rifle. She carried it at her shoulder and riddled the demon with bullets, causing it to slump over dead and fall into the water. "Thanks for help me out. That was a close one." She turned around to face her hero and they both gasped in surprise. The full-blooded raccoon almost dropped her weapon in shock. "Julie?"

The hybrid raccoon slung her whip over her shoulder. "E-Emily? Is that really you?" She could feel her heart begin to race. "But I saw you die! You've been dead for years!"

"Dead? Years? What are you talking about? I only stumbled on this place a few minutes ago." Emily gave Julie a curious look.

"But... Then who did I?" A chilling realization came to Julie. "Emily, what's the last thing you remember before arriving here?"

"Well, I remember doing my regular mission. I was assigned on guard duty and then a rebel party invaded. Everything after that is a blur. I woke up in this strange place, found this cave, and got ambushed."

Julie put her paws on Emily's shoulders. "Emily, don't you see? That door back there said this was the road of fallen angels. You and me... We're dead."

Emily stepped back in surprise. "We... we are?"

"I'm sorry, Emily," Julie said. "This obviously isn't something either want to hear-" The hybrid raccoon was taken by surprise as Emily grabbed her and gave her a kiss. Julie quickly gave in and joined, embracing the woman she hadn't seen in years.

The pure-blooded raccoon pulled away, smiling with content at Julie. "So what if we're dead? We're together."

Julie gave Emily a wide smile. "I never moved on after you. I love you."

"I love you too." She gave Julie another kiss. "Let's find out together where this cave goes." The reunited lovers walked through Raqia together. They came to a small opening the size of a door. Julie went first and led the way. "So what happened the years after I died?"

"Be ready for a long story," said Julie.

**Meanwhile, in the Jade Passage...**

"Come on! Just a little more!" Tigress shouted. With one last scream of effort, they finally got Po out of the opening. "Whoa!" Tigress stumbled back and Po landed on top of her. They awkwardly smiled at each other for a few seconds before Po got up.

"Sorry about that," said Po. "Thanks for getting me out there, guys."

Tigress got back up and dusted herself off. "Well, let's get going shall we?"

"I think I got a concussion," said Viper.


	5. Chapter 5

The party examined the next chamber. The tunnels were designed like a labyrinth, with various twists and turns that left them utterly confused. "So. do we split up?" Po asked.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," said Mantis. "We'd be letting ourselves get ambushed."

Tigress felt a familiar vibration coming from the Predator's Lance. "Okay, just is going on with this thing?" She grabbed it off of her back.

"What's wrong?" Po asked.

"That's the fourth time this has happened. I felt the lance shake and I have no idea why. The first two times I thought it was my imagination, but four times is definitely not a coincidence."

"That's weird," said Viper. "What do you think it could be?"

"Tigress, really think. When else has this happened?" Crane asked.

Tigress looked at the lance again. "Well, the first time was when we were at Mr. Ping's shop and got ambushed by monsters. The second time was when we were in the swamp and trying to find the necromancers. The third time was when we came to that fork in the road and Crane flew find a village."

"Wait, I think I know what that lance does!" said Po.

"Oh, no," said Tigress. "Are you actually suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

"Well..." Monkey started. "Maybe there's a reason it's called the Predator's Lance."

"Fine," Tigress said. "Let's just see if it works. It never hurts to try." She stepped forward to look at the three tunnels. She held the lance and pointed it towards the the tunnel to her left. Nothing happened and she pointed it at the middle tunnel, still nothing. "I must look so stupid doing this," she said under her breath. She pointed it at the tunnel to her right. "Whoa!" The lance began to lightly shake in her hands. "Better make sure." She aimed it at the other two tunnels and again got no response. Sure enough, it shook again when she pointed it back at the right tunnel. "Haha!" Tigress laughed in amazement. "Okay, it looks like we're heading right!"

Everyone cheered as they saw the power the lance possessed. "Okay, that spear just got ten times more awesome!" Po said excitedly.

"If Jasmine really is the one who invented this, then maybe she's not as stupid as we thought," said Tigress.

"But then again, she was stupid to give it to us," said Monkey.

"Right," said Mantis. "So, point deducted."

The party followed Tigress as she allowed the Predator's Lance to guide them through the maze-like tunnels.

**Meanwhile, in Raqia...**

Julie and Emily came across three tunnels. Since they had no way of deciding which path to take, they took the left tunnel while Julie used her fire magic to scorch the ground, allowing them to know where they've been. "I don't know what surprises me more," Emily said. "That you quit the empire or that the empire actually fell."

"There's just one thing I can't understand," Julie said.

"What's that?"

"If I'm dead, then why am I in the afterlife? Right now I should be reincarnated into a fetus for my next life."

"Well, here's one thing to consider, we arrived here at the same time even though, A, you've lived for quite a few years after my death, and B, you died while you were time-travelling. So I have a feeling that something called us here."

"Good point."

They walked for what felt like half an hour. The dead party came to a dead-end a few times, but eventually came to the exit.

"Finally, out of those tunnels," Julie said. They were in a new cave section. The trail in front of them was about as wide as five people. To their right was a rock wall. To their left was what looked like a bottomless chasm. Down the trail they could see two people fighting. They were both does and were wearing black pants and black shirts with long sleeves. They looked exactly like each other, down to the hair and eyes. The only difference was that one of them was obviously a zombie and was slumped over like a beast while its body slowly decayed. The healthy-looking doe stood like a warrior and wielded the Predator's Lance. "That's Suzette! I mean, they're both Suzette! I mean, one's Suzette and the other's her zombified body!"

"I think we should help her," said Emily.

"Good idea."

**Meanwhile, in the Jade Passage...**

The living party walked for twenty minutes. They never got lost thanks to Tigress' lance, and made it to the exit.

"It's official, I love this lance," said Tigress. They were in a new area of the cave, with a bottomless pit to their right. The path was fairly wide, but hugging the wall would still be a good idea.

"Awesome, let's keep moving!" said Po. They started walking down the path, waiting for whatever came next. After they made it about halfway through, they heard a very menacing growl.

"Po, please tell me that was your stomach," said Tigress.

"No..." Po said nervously.

A creature jumped out from the pit and landed in front of them. It was the zombified Jasmine, still in her Light Ascension and wearing the black sheet they buried her in. She roared incoherently at them, ready to fight.

"Oh man, they must have pulled her into this timeline before we changed it!" said Mantis.

"Jasmine would use her own alternate timeline self as a tool. She truly is a monster," said Tigress. "Let's kill this thing and be on our way!"

Thrall Jasmine lunged at the living party.

**Right now it may seem like we're focusing on the dead party's Heaven journey more than we are on the living party's Hell journey, but that's only until the dead party gains all of its members. Anyway, you'll get two battles in one update next chapter.**

**Mark: Yes, both twists in this chapter were something we had set up since the beginning. What was a bigger twist, the true power of the Predator's Lance, or bringing back the thralls from the first story?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the music for the first fight: /watch?v=drV-azaDnEQ**

Julie ran forward. "Suzette, we're here to help!"

"Julie?" She stabbed her zombified body and swung the lance behind her, slamming Thrall Suzette into the stone wall. "I don't know what any of us are doing here, but I'm glad backup came!"

Julie channeled a stream of fire through her whip and cracked it at the zombie's hoof. The thrall angrily snarled and lunged at Julie. Julie spun out of the way and kicked the monster as it passed her. "We're dead, Suzette!" she started to explain.

The thrall kept running, going after Emily now. She raised her submachine gun and blasted Thrall Suzette in the chest, stopping it momentarily. "I think something brought us here!" she shouted.

"Dead? What are you talking about?" Suzette asked. She charged at her enthralled body.

"How else can you explain fighting your own zombie?" Julie reasoned. The thrall jumped and scratched her cheek. She grunted in pain and blasted a ball of fire into its face as a distraction.

"None of us can remember dying," Emily said as she moved to get a better shot. "But Julie said she was alive long after you and I were killed!"

"Who are you anyway?" Suzette stabbed Thrall Suzette with the lance again and recoiled when the creature kicked her in the stomach.

"The name's Emily!" She got into a better position and shot the thrall's arm off. "I'm Julie's mistress!"

Julie grabbed the disembodied arm and slapped Thrall Suzette with it. The monster grabbed the arm and jumped back to reattach it.

"Nice to meet you!" Suzette stabbed the creature one last time. She began spinning around while the thrall was still attached to her lance. "And I'm..." She began spinning faster and faster. "Hah!" She threw the thrall with all her might and sent it falling into the bottomless chasm. "I'm a friend from Julie's childhood," she finished. The doe sighed in relief and sat down on the hard ground. "Thank you for the help."

"Don't mention it," said Emily.

Suzette put an arm over her stomach. "Rgh," she mumbled.

"Are you alright?" Julie asked.

"I'm fine," Suzette insisted. "I just took a hard kick in my abdomen. I don't suppose you're a Nature artist, are you, Emily?"

"Sorry. Wind. That's why I can't use magic in here."

"I had that problem too. I was able to use my Water magic back at the waterfall, but not here." She got back onto her hooves. "So... we're really dead?"

Julie nodded. "Jasmine killed you. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," said Suzette. "Listen, we're all curious about where this cave goes, so let's find out together. My lance can guide us." She spun the Predator's Lance and pointed it down the path, making it subtly vibrate.

"It's a deal," Julie said with a smile.

They began walking again, not hearing a faint roar come from the chasm...

**Meanwhile, in the Jade Passage...**

**/watch?v=V4BYL7L4FEs**

Thrall Jasmine slowly marched towards the party, roaring unintelligibly. The muscular lumbering beast drove a fist into the ground, making a small earthquake and causing everyone to stumble. Po charged and delivered a series of punches and kicks. The thrall didn't even feel it and smacked Po with one arm, making him stumble back. The panda unsheathed his daggers as he stood back up. The Furious Five all ran forward and tried attacking in unison. Thrall Jasmine swatted Crane away and narrowly avoided being struck by Mantis' lightning. Viper jumped onto Thrall Jasmine's shoulders and tried manipulating its arms like a puppet. Tigress hit the thrall with a fireball and stabbed the lance into its abdomen. Monkey danced around the zombie and tried to confuse it. Thrall Jasmine angrily grabbed Viper and started swinging her around. "Whoa! Help!" It tried using Viper like a weapon, repeatedly attempting to slam into someone.

"Let her go!" Crane grabbed Viper and freed her from Thrall Jasmine's claws. "You okay?"

Viper smiled up. "I'm fine. Thanks, Crane."

Tigress delivered a series of rapid punches and knocked the thrall back. Po darted around it and stabbed both wings with his daggers. It spun around and tried to hit him with its wings, but Po was able to dodge and kick it in the chin. The thrall reached back and grabbed Tigress by the wrist. "Hey!" Before the tiger could react, she felt herself get spun around, slamming into Po and knocking them both down.

"Ow!" Po yelled.

Monkey jumped and latched onto Thrall Jasmine's head, making it scream as it tried in vain to rip him off of itself." Haha! You can't see! You can't see!"

Mantis jumped towards the wall and repelled himself off of it, giving him an extra boost and allowing him to slam into the beast's stomach. Thrall Jasmine stumbled and furiously threw Monkey down, making him land on top of Mantis. "My back!" Mantis yelled.

Po and Tigress both stumbled back up. "One zombie shouldn't be this hard!" Po yelled. He ran up to the thrall and grabbed the daggers. "Hah!" With a scream of effort, he tore the daggers out by pulling down, further damaging the monster's wings.

Thrall Jasmine slowly turned around, still feeling no pain in spite of the beating it had taken. With one punch, Po was thrown back by a few feet.

Tigress gave off a loud and spine chilling roar. Her wings twitched as the fire on them shifted from red to blue. She inhaled deeply and breathed a torrent of blue fire onto Thrall Jasmine. The thrall flinched as it was engulfed. The sheet it was wearing instantly disintegrated and its skin and fur were set ablaze, including its long scalp hair. The beast continued to attack and drove both paws forward. Tigress caught both punches and the two were locked, both struggling to overpower the other even as the very skin began to burn off of the thrall. Tigress remembered that her Dark Ascension was more powerful than Jasmine' Light Ascension, but just as strong. A sphere of fire surrounded Tigress and she entered her masculine Light Ascension with white fur and gold stripes. Now with the upper hand, she doubled her efforts and roared in triumph as she tossed the wolf back. Before Thrall Jasmine could recover, Tigress ran up to her with her enhanced speed and delivered a powerful punch that sent the monster back down the pit while it continued to snarl.

Tigress allowed herself to relax and turned around. "Is everyone alright?"

"A few cuts and bruises," Viper said as she checked on everyone. "Nothing serious."

"We should keep going," Tigress said. "This little intermission halted our progress a bit."

"Wow." Po said as he stood back up. "That new form looks awesome, Tigress!"

Tigress blushed. "Oh, that's right. You didn't see me like this when I fought Jasmine at the village." She grabbed her lance. "Let's keep going."

The party entered the next chamber. This section looked more like a temple than a cave. There was a large platform with carvings all over it and four large pits at the corners that were burning brightly. They could see a small golden disc on the other side of the room that glowed faintly. "I think that's the exit!" Po shouted. He began to run across the room.

"Po, wait!" Tigress shouted.

The second Po stepped onto the large platform, the ground shook and the floor was partly destroyed. Po fell on his butt as a large and disgusting purple worm erupted out of the ground. The worm was easily the size of a whale and its open maw revealing thousands of razor-sharp teeth. It roared so loudly that the room shivered. "God_dammit_, Po!" the Furious Five shouted, even Viper. The all prepared to fight the purple guardian.

**Meanwhile, in Raqia...**

The dead party entered the next chamber. The place looked similar to an arena with four fire pits surrounding a large platform that had a series of intricate carvings on it. "Looks like we're late to the party!" Julie said. In the middle of the room was a giant red worm that was currently busy fighting a red panda dressed in ceremonial robes. "Shifu!" Julie called out.

"Talk later, fight now!" Shifu demanded.

The dead party joined Shifu in the battle against the red guardian.


	7. Chapter 7

The party took formation around the giant, purple worm and readied themselves to attack. "We do _not_ have time for this!" Tigress jumped up and stabbed the Predator's Lance into the beast's heart. With a faint roar, the worm collapsed and died. Tigress yanked the lance out. "Come on, let's keep going."

"That was awesooooome!" Po yelled.

The living party walked towards the gold disc at the end of the room. All six of them stepped on it together and vanished in a bright light.

**Meanwhile, in Raqia...**

"Suzette, use your lance!" Julie commanded.

Suzette listened and jumped high up, impaling the red worm with her lance. She jumped back and watched as the monster fell over dead. "Well, that was easy," she said.

"Kind of anticlimactic if you ask me," said Emily.

Shifu twirled his staff. "Thank you, Julie."

Julie raised an eyebrow. "You don't seem very surprised to see me."

"Well, after making it this far, I had already figured out that I was dead," Shifu explained. "I don't exactly remember dying, but I remember what led to my death."

"Shifu, were you there when I died?" Julie asked.

"Yes, I was actually. You overexerted yourself and sacrificed your life to open the door to the Kalifilak's chamber."

Julie nodded understandingly. "I see. What led to your death?"

"Well, Tigress gained the Kalifilak's powers and succeeded in killing Jasmine. A few minutes after that, Jasmine came back from the dead in a demonic new form and revealed that She had killed the devil and took over Hell. She tried to kill everyone, but I chose to fight so everyone else could escape. Obviously I died in the process, I just don't remember the details."

"Jasmine did what? !" all three girls shouted.

"As if things couldn't get worse," Julie said.

"I can only hope they're fighting her as we speak," said Shifu.

"Girls, this is Shifu, the Dragon Warrior's master. Master Shifu, this is my mistress, Emily, and my friend, Suzette."

Shifu bowed. "It's an honor to meet you both."

"I too am honored," Suzette said.

"Hello," Emily said.

"Well, it looks like we made it to the exit," said Julie.

"Let's see what awaits us," said Suzette.

The dead party approached a golden disc at the end of the room and stepped on it together. They vanished in a flash of light.

**Meanwhile, in Hell...**

**/watch?v=-a8n18deRjA**

The living party found themselves in a small, peaceful town. They could see what looked like regular people wandering around, minding their own business. There was a pier to their left and a series of shops to their right. The full moon loomed high in the air. "This is Hell?" Po asked in surprise.

"It looks a little, not evil," said Tigress.

"I've been waiting for you." A water buffalo casually approached the party. He was wearing nice white clothes and greeted them with a warm smile. "Welcome to Poft. I am Death. I would shake your hands, but that would kill you."

"Death? Just where the hell are we?" Tigress asked.

"You just answered your own question, Tigress. You're in Hell, but not the Hell you fellows were expecting. Poft is the city of the misguided. Those who die and come here were not malicious in life, they were sinners because circumstance made them that way. There is no suffering here. Other cities in Hell are actually meant for punishing those who were truly wicked in life."

"Wow, Death sure is friendly," Po said. "Umm, we need to get to Pandemonium."

"I know. You seek to enter Hell's capital so you can defeat the one called Jasmine. I can show you the way, but you are ill-equipped for this journey," Death explained. He offered both paws. "If you would please hand me your weapons." They hesitated, but eventually handed him the lance and the daggers. "Thank you. Now, for the first gift." The Predator's Lance temporarily glowed red. "Here you are." He offered it back to Tigress.

Tigress took the weapon back and gasped in amazement as it transformed in her hands. With a brief flash of light, the lance lengthened and the pole turned silver. The tip became a diamond arrow head the size of a fist. "What... What is this?" she asked.

"The Spear of Destiny. With a simple thought, you can have your lance become the holy spear," Death explained.

Tigress concentrated and watched as the Spear of Destiny turned back into the Predator's Lance. "Thank you, Death."

The silver dagger Forgiveness glowed and Death handed it to Monkey. "For you."

As soon as Monkey grabbed Forgiveness, the dagger magically transformed into a beautiful silver sword. The blade almost seemed to sparkle. Monkey excitedly screeched like, well, a monkey. "Wow! Cool!"

"That is the sword known as Judgment. Let it serve you well."

"Thanks!" Judgment turned back into Forgiveness and Monkey sheathed it.

"And now for your gift." The black dagger Regret glowed with power and Death handed it to the panda.

Po grabbed Regret and almost fainted with excitement as the diminutive dagger turned in a menacing scythe with a seven foot long shaft and a deadly silver blade at the end. It had two handles, one close to the top and one in the middle. The length of the scythe was as black as the night. "Awesome!"

"I give you my scythe. Use it well."

Death's scythe turned back into Regret and Po sheathed it. "Thank you." He gave a respectful bow.

"And now, I will show the way." The party followed Death towards the pier. They saw a familiar-looking gold disc near the docks. "That is the entrance. Be warned, Pandemonium will be the greatest challenge any of you have ever faced."

"Thank you," everyone said. They stepped onto the disc and vanished from Poft.

**Meanwhile, in Heaven...**

The dead party found themselves in a small town. It looked exactly like Poft, except everything was reversed. They watched as average people wandered around, as if they had never even died in the first place. The after noon sun welcomed them with warmth. "Heaven looks a lot more Earth-like than I expected," said Julie.

Death appeared and walked up to them. "Welcome to Machanon, I am Death."

The dead party stepped back, startled at the water buffalo's arrival. "Death? What are we doing here? Is this Heaven?"

"Yes," said Death. "Machanon is the town for new arrivals. Those who wish to see more of the afterlife are free to explore."

"Why am I here?" Julie asked. "Shouldn't I be reincarnated?"

"The ruler of Arubboth has summoned you four hear as an audience. Arubboth is the capital of Heaven."

"Wait, you're saying that God Himself summoned us?" Suzette asked.

"Indeed, but even I do not know why. Your living friends have just entered Hell to invade Pandemonium. And for whatever reason, God wishes to see you in Arubboth. I can take you there, but first, you'll all need new weapons." Death flicked his wrist and everyone's weapons transformed in a flash of light. Julie's whip grew to twenty feet long and became covered in thorns. Shifu's staff transformed into a white staff made from very old wood. Emily's submachine gun turned into an M4 carbine rifle. The Predator's Lance transformed into a silver spear with a red diamond. Death spoke while everyone marveled over their new weapons. "I'm afraid time is of the essence. You must enter Arubboth at once," Death explained while still remaining polite.

"Right," said Julie. "Thank you."

Death guided them towards the pier and they found a small gold disc on the dock. "Be careful. Arubboth was not meant for anyone to just enter. Be prepared for a long fight throughout the entire castle." Everyone nodded and stepped onto the disc, vanishing from Machanon.

**Meanwhile, in Castle Pandemonium...**

**/watch?v=skNnp1bZ5i0**

The living party found themselves in a large hallway. The walls shined, seemingly made of black marble. Large pillars made of pearl held up the castle. A strong flare of light that came from seemingly nowhere kept the entire castle lit. Everyone looked around, taking in the castle's beauty. "The lance is telling me to go left," said Tigress. "Let's move."

**Meanwhile, in Castle Arubboth...**

The dead party found themselves in a giant hallway. The walls glistened, seemingly made of white marble. Large pillars made of gold held the castle on its foundations. A powerful glare lit up the entire castle, even though it didn't seem to come from anywhere. The castle was truly beautiful. "Suzette, where do we go?" Julie asked.

"The lance is saying right."

"Then let's get this over with."


	8. Chapter 8

The living party marched through the Castle Pandemonium with confidence. After a few minutes, they came to a set of stairs leading to the second floor. "Well that wasn't so bad," Po said.

A large minotaur stomped down the stairs. It swung a large and deadly axe around, ready to fight. "Oh, screw you, Po!" Mantis shouted.

Tigress spun her lance around and it transformed into the Spear of Destiny. She threw a stream of fire that the minotaur blocked with its axe. She tried to stab it with the spear, but the beast knocked it away. Po charged, Death's scythe in both paws. "Hah!" He swung the scythe and cut the minotaur's chest. The beast stumbled and dropped to one knee, holding its chest in pain. "Run!" Po commanded.

Everyone listened and ran past the minotaur up the stairs. Once they made it to the second floor, Mantis spoke up. "Why did we run?"

"We shouldn't waste our time," Po explained. "If we stay and fight everything that comes our way, we'll just tire ourselves out."

"That's a good point, Po," said Tigress. "So from here on, any monster that attacks us, we'll try to ignore it and only attack it if we have to."

**Meanwhile, back in the mortal realm...**

Aeon approached a large cave in the mountains high above China. He set the basket down and took out all three eggs, gently resting them on the ground. He stood up and raised his voice. "I have come to return what was stolen from you."

A loud rumbling came from the cave. Aeon stood without fear as two large dragons stepped out of the cave. They had very long bodies and bushy manes. One dragon was red and the other was brown. The brown dragon had very long whiskers. The mated dragons looked at Aeon, then at the eggs. After a few seconds, the red dragon picked up the eggs with her tail and walked back into the cave. The brown dragon silently nodded at Aeon and walked into the tunnel with his mate.

Aeon bowed. "You are welcome."

**Meanwhile, in Pandemonium...**

The party charged throughout the castle as fast as possible, screaming with triumph. They avoided a few golems made of stone and made it to the third floor. They fought through a large group of armored horses and reached the fourth floor. They charged and fought the whole way, refusing to let any thing distract them. They made it to the fifth floor, sixth, seventh, eighth. The eighth floor was guarded by no less than ten golems made out of crystal. Fighting was not even an option at this point and Po used his sound magic to hold them back. They made it to a familiar gold disc and stepped on it without hesitation, teleporting them to the ninth floor.

The party looked around in confusion. They were standing in an extremely large room with many pillars standing in equidistant rows and columns. "What happened?" Tigress asked. She reverted the Spear of Destiny back into the Predator's Lance and tried to find out where to go. "I'm not getting anything from the lance."

"Maybe there's something we need to do in this room," said Viper.

The party walked around the room, unable to find where to go next. The room seemed to stretch on forever and everything looked exactly the same. "Wait, I just heard something," said Crane.

They heard two loud thumps and had just enough time to prepare themselves for battle as they were surrounded. One creature was a gigantic fly with spiky hairs all over its body. Beelzebub rubbed his arms together as he prepared to eat.

The other creature was Thrall Jasmine, back once again. Its skin had completely burned off, leaving exposed muscle and bone. The muscles on the front of its torso were completely gone, leaving a sickening sight of exposed ribs, lungs, a heart, guts, and other organs. The thrall beat its useless, fleshy wings.

**Meanwhile, in Arubboth...**

The dead party ran through the white and gold castle. They only attacked monsters that they needed to force out of their way. Emily's M4 was able to keep many monsters at bay. They made it to the ninth floor. "This looks interesting," Shifu said. The room seemed to stretch on to infinity.

"Keep your guard up," said Julie.

They walked around for a while, wondering where to go next. "Something doesn't seem right," said Suzette.

Two creatures came from seemingly nowhere, ready to fight. One creature was a chimpanzee wearing a small white dress and holding a gold staff. White, feathery wings lightly flapped. Astaroth spun her staff.

The other was Thrall Suzette. It gave off a feral snarl and swiped its paws.

**/watch?v=iFDxRV7yYz8**

"Let's get them out our way!" Julie commanded. She swung her thorny whip at the thrall and left visible cuts. Suzette jammed her spear into her zombified body and tore it out, leaving a large gash. Thrall Suzette grabbed Julie's shoulders. Julie struggled and breathed a small stream of fire into the thrall's face. Suzette drove her hoof into the thrall's gut, knocking it back and forcing it to stumble. She stabbed her spear through Thrall Suzette's skull. Julie finished it off with a blast of fire.

Shifu swung his staff at Astaroth. She blocked with her own staff and tried to stab him with it. Shifu jumped back and twirled his staff to lock it behind Astaroth's. The two were locked together, with Astaroth unable to pull away. Emily jumped to the angel's side and opened fire with her M4. Astaroth tried to use white magic to deflect the bullets, but she was overwhelmed and was pelted with too many bullets to count. The fallen angel dropped to the floor, dead.

Shifu sighed with relief. "Good. We took care of them quickly." A flash of light showed the party a vision.

**Meanwhile, in Pandemonium...**

**/watch?v=QGfCXPLTxXo**

Po, Tigress, and Mantis went after Thrall Jasmine. "I am done with this!" Po yelled. He slashed Death's scythe across its chest. Tigress stabbed it in the stomach with her spear. Mantis jumped and kicked the thrall in the neck, then struck it with lightning as he bounced back. Po screamed and amplified the sound, knocking back the thrall. Tigress transformed into her Dark Ascension.

"I'll make sure you stay down this time!" She breathed incredibly hot blue fire, reducing the thrall to ashes.

Viper, Crane, and Monkey attacked Beelzebub. Viper wrapped around his wings and crushed them with a powerful grip, making it impossible to fly. Crane flew around him and kicked him too fast for the fly to react. Beelzebub was too distracted and didn't notice Monkey come in from the side. With a single swing from Judgment, the giant fly's head was sliced clean off.

"No more distractions," said Tigress. "We're putting an end to this now." A flash of light showed the party a vision.

**The vision...**

**/watch?v=35uRanEp49U**

The living and dead parties both saw a vision of Jasmine, Julie, Destiny, Suzette, and Anna all sitting in a room. They were little girls, maybe the age of seven. Sitting in-between them was a tiny cake. "Happy birthday, Suzette!"

"Thank you, everyone," Suzette said with a soft smile.

"Go ahead, make a wish," said Julie. She openly showed joy.

"I already did," said Suzette. "I wished that we would always be friends, not matter what happens."

"Of course we will," said Jasmine. "We'll always be the best of friends!"

"Sisters In Spirit!" said Anna.

"Nothing's gonna keep us apart!" said Destiny.

They cut the small cake and each held up their slices. "Sisters In Spirit!"

_The vision changed._

Now it was the girls, all teenagers, hiding in fear for some reason. They seemed to be in an old building. Julie and Destiny were hiding under a table. Anna hid in a sink. Suzette and Jasmine were hiding behind a counter. A door was kicked open. Two imperial soldiers stormed the place. The girls were spotted and the soldiers tried to arrest them. They grabbed Jasmine and began carrying her away. "Help! Let me go!"

"Put her down!" Suzette yelled. The girls tried helping Jasmine, fighting off the soldiers in spite of being untrained. The overwhelmed soldiers had no choice but to use long black sticks and strike the girls. Julie was struck in the spine, frying a few nerves. The four girls fainted while Jasmine was carried off, kicking and screaming,

_The vision changed again._

The girls were slightly older and sitting in a remote building with many other un-tagged people. Julie just sat in a chair, showing no emotion of any kind. Suzette was sitting at a table, ready to eat a slice of pizza. Before she bit into it, she looked up and saw an elderly sheep couple sitting by a fire, obviously cold and starving. Without a second thought, Suzette smiled and walked over to the couple, handing them her only food. Suzette and the couple silently acknowledged each other as the doe walked away.

_The vision changed again._

Jasmine and Gretchen were fighting in prison. Jasmine seemed to have the upper-hand for a while. Gretchen, refusing to lose, revealed a small bottle of acid and angrily splashed the contents into Jasmine's eyes. In spite of being permanently blinded and trashing in pain, Jasmine still won the fight, earning Gretchen's respect.

_The vision changed yet again._

Gretchen and Jasmine were sitting in an abandoned building and drinking heavy alcohol. "I'm pretty sure it'll work," Gretchen said. "It's just a little experiment."

Jasmine slurred her words. "Well... okay!"

Gretchen grabbed a knife that had its blade burning in a small fire. "Okay, now hold still. This'll only hurt a lot." She held the knife to Jasmine's blind eyes. "We'll get your sight back in no time!"

_The vision changed one last time._

Jasmine sat in her room, crying with Julie's engagement ring in her hand. Aeon entered the room. "Jasmine, I have news about... What's wrong?" Jasmine didn't answer. "It's about Julie, isn't it?"

"How could she betray me like that?"

"She betrayed the whole group, Jasmine."

"No! She betrayed _me_! She was mine!" Jasmine didn't try to hold her tears back. "Please, stay with me, Aeon. Just for a little bit."

Aeon stepped back in shock. "Uh, Jasmine... I..."

"Please. I can't be alone right now..." Jasmine widened her eyes as much as possible.

Aeon relented. "I... um... only for a little bit."

_The vision ended._

**In Arubboth...**

Julie lowered her head. "She never cared about me. She just didn't want to be alone."

"I can't believe how selfish she was, even then," said Suzette.

Emily wrapped her arms around Julie's elbow. "I'm here for you, Julie. You have someone who really loves you."

A small gold disc appeared on the floor. "It's time we found out why we were called here," said Shifu. The dead party stepped on the disc and vanished together.

**In Pandemonium...**

"So... that's how Jasmine lost her sight," said Mantis.

"That thing with the knife must have been the awkward thing she didn't want to talk about," said Crane.

"That was so sweet of Suzette to give up her food like that," said Viper.

"So, that zap to the spine must be why Julie couldn't express herself, huh?" Po asked.

"Seems like it," said Monkey.

A small gold disc appeared on the ground. "Let's go," said Tigress. "This is the end." They all stepped on the disc and vanished.

**/watch?v=8GYdVrhG6fU**

The living party found themselves in a large room. The floor was made of black crystal. Large spires of crystal come up from the floor. Rain fell from a seemingly empty void above them. Across the room, they could see a large crystalline throne with many large spikes erupting in all directions. Jasmine sat on the throne in Her ugly, demonic form. She waited patiently while the party bravely marched towards Her across the gigantic room. They stood before Her, ready for combat and not showing a hint of doubt. Her permanently grinning, skull-like, demonic face did not open its mouth as She spoke. "At last, you made it."

"It's time we put an end to this, Jasmine!" Tigress growled.

"If you oppose Me, you will die."

"We wouldn't have come this far if we weren't willing to put our lives on the line!" said Po. The party all took fighting stances.

Even with a permanent grin, the anger in Jasmine's voice was obvious. "You have braved the bowels of Hell to reach Me. But the arm of mortals, which deal in false justice and forsake love, cannot hope to defeat the Lord Master of Hell!" She rose from Her throne, Her legless body floating high enough to let the cloak barely touch the floor. Her giant claws both held onto Her sceptre.


	9. Chapter 9

**Meanwhile, in Arubboth...**

**/watch?v=bmzXpPHw2rg**

The dead party found themselves in a large room. The floor was made of white crystal. Large spires of crystal came up from the floor. Rain fell from a seemingly empty white void above them. Across the room, they could see a large crystalline throne with many large spikes erupting in all directions. A bright light came from the throne, making it impossible to see who was sitting there. They walked across the room, cautious but confident. When they reached the throne, they finally saw the Lord of Arubboth. It was a wolf with pure white fur and sagely grey hair. She stood ten feet tall. Six white wings stretched out fully behind her back. She was wearing a golden robe with open shoulders, showing more of her white fur. A golden gate was attached to the back of her robe and arched far above her head. Golden clouds surrounded the bottom of her robes, as if she didn't even have feet. She had her head arched up to face the sky, revealing gills on her neck. She had her eyes closed, but obviously noticed the party, for she rose from her throne, floating on the golden clouds beneath her. She still looked up at the sky with her eyes closed as she opened her mouth to speak; the voice was unmistakable. "Welcome, holy warriors."

"Jasmine!" All four shouted at once.

"But not the Jasmine you have come to know," Jasmine explained.

"She is somehow different from the creature I fought," Shifu said in wonder.

"You must permit me to apologize for Her indiscretions," Jasmine said. "Tigress and her friends did indeed defeat me. I died once at her hands. Then came the rift: the split between the Light half and the Dark."

"A light half?" Julie repeated.

"Yes. My Dark half plummeted to Hell, where She gained Her fell power. There She became master of Pandemonium."

"Then why were we called to Arubboth?" Julie asked.

"As you were told before, Arubboth is the palace of Heaven. The passage you took to reach it, Raqia, is the realm of fallen angels. Angles who have sinned are twisted into beasts and cast out into its depths."

"Those monsters I found when I first woke up," said Julie.

"I remember those," Suzette said.

"I found Myself here and became Lord of Arubboth," Jasmine continued. "As for you, Julie, who forfeited your life to open the gate to the temple of the Kalifilak... Emily, who fell defending the empire... Suzette, shot by Me while standing up for your beliefs... and Shifu, master of the Jade Palace, who sacrificed himself to My Dark half... You who lost your lives fighting My will; it was I who brought you here."

"Why?" Julie asked.

"To beg your forgiveness of course," Jasmine replied. "The good must pay penance for the wicked. And I mean to."

Julie scowled. "You want us... to forgive You? !"

"Hmm, is that all?" Emily scoffed.

"You've got some nerve!" Suzette yelled.

Shifu almost exploded in anger. "You mock us!"

Jasmine kept Her calm demeanor and still did not look down or open Her eyes. "I expected you'd say as much. Reluctance to forgive has long been a mortal failing. It is in mortals' nature to sin, yet you answer sin with violence upon violence. Is that not itself a sin?"

None of the dead party members knew how to respond.

"Forgive Me and you shall have life eternal. You can live in this paradise for all time."

The warriors couldn't help but consider the choice. "Forgive You?" said Emily.

"Eternal life, huh?" Suzette asked.

"In paradise, no less," said Shifu.

"To have our dreams come true..." said Julie.

Jasmine spoke again. "Again, I offer My apologies for the discourtesies committed by My Dark half. Now you... you must forgive Me."

The warriors almost spoke again, before something else happened.

**/watch?v=XceEN_2tccs**

Images began appearing and floating behind God Jasmine. The first image was a female panger. "Grandfather!"

Shifu looked up. "Fenhong Se!"

The next image to appear was a lioness.

"Suzette!"

"Gretchen?"

The next image was an imperial soldier. "Do not be fooled!"

"Commander?" Emily said.

The fourth image was a hawk. "See the truth!"

"Destiny!" Julie almost shed a tear at the sight of her best friend.

The fifth image was a white tiger. "Look. They still continue the struggle!"

"Aeon!" everyone shouted.

_A vision came to the party. They could see the living party fighting Devil Jasmine. All were heavily wounded, but none of them refused to stop fighting. Devil Jasmine was showing a bit of damage from the fight. Po kept getting back up in spite being severely weakened. Devil Jasmine unleashed a wave of black magic and knocked everyone back. They retaliated by hitting her with a combined burst of their own magic._

The vision ended. "Let me handle picking up the pieces," said Destiny.

"Don't worry about me," said Gretchen.

"You have always been a fine soldier," said the commander.

"I will never give up. You can do no less!" said Aeon.

The images faded away in reverse order. First Aeon vanished, then Destiny, then the commander, and finally Gretchen. However, Fenhong Se did not vanish. Instead, the image of her floated down, passing God Jasmine and standing in front of the dead party. The image became solid as Fenhong Se truly joined them. "A warrior never drops his sword until it's over." She smiled and turned to face God Jasmine.

God Jasmine finally opened her eyes and looked down in annoyance. "Why do you hesitate? Do you not desire eternal life?"

"I'm already dead," said Emily.

"I didn't come this far to dishonor myself now!" said Suzette.

"My hopes live on in those who remain!" Shifu said.

"We chose to die," said Julie. "But we died so that others might live!"

"You've lost once again, Jasmine!" Fenhong Se shouted.

God Jasmine scowled. "Foolish mortals..." Her voice exploded with rage. "If you will not have eternal life, I will give you eternal suffering!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Meanwhile, in Pandemonium...**

**/watch?v=Y3OP47tFdKw**

Devil Jasmine roared and casted a series of black spheres at the party, hurting everyone a bit. Viper shook the pain off and began manipulating the rain, hitting Devil Jasmine with a few ice shards. Tigress summoned a stream of blue fire and channeled it into the Spear of Destiny, sending a thin fiery beam out of the tip and drilling through the lord of Pandemonium's shoulder. Monkey sheathed Forgiveness and kicked the Devil twice in the head. She tried swiping him, but he grappled Her shoulder, swung under Her arm, came back up behind Her, and kicked Her in the back of the head. Po amplified the sound of the rain and forced Devil Jasmine back. Devil Jasmine swung Her sceptre and whacked Crane in the side of his head. Crane shook it off and jumped up, grabbing the sceptre in his talons. He flapped his wings hard and created a gust strong enough to rip the sceptre out of Her claws. He flew back and slammed in into the ground, making it shatter.

Devil Jasmine slammed a massive claw into the floor and made a small shock wave. Mantis recovered first and kicked Her in the neck, then struck Her with lightning. Devil Jasmine swatted Mantis away and drove a fist into Tigress. Po slashed with his scythe and sliced through the armor on Her left arm, making her wail in pain. Monkey unsheathed Forgiveness and turned it into Judgment. He swung the sword and cut through the armor on Her right arm. Devil Jasmine grabbed Po in one claw and slammed him on the floor five times, disorienting him and badly bruising him. A concussive red wave of energy knocked the party away from Jasmine. They stood up, slightly bruised, and tried to attack again, but Devil Jasmine knocked them back again with a wave of black energy.

Everyone struggled, forcing themselves to stand up. "Together!" Tigress commanded. She threw a gigantic stream of blue fire. Mantis shot a double bolt of lightning. Viper gathered the rain and created many tiny shards of ice. Crane forged a tornado that sucked in everyone's magical attacks, creating a massive twister of fire, ice, and lightning. Po and Monkey amplified the sound made from the twister, creating a monstrous roar. The tornado engulfed Devil Jasmine, severely injuring Her and leaving obvious damage on Her when it faded. She angrily summoned another series of black energy balls that locked on to the party, dealing heavy damage to everyone.

Tigress strained to stand up. All her allies were down for the count. "I have to finish this." Tigress roared as she strained with her arms at her side. A sphere of fire surrounded her, then a sphere of lightning, then water, nature, sound, wind, and time. Finally a sphere made up of all seven arts surrounded Tigress. The sphere dissipated and Tigress emerged in her Seraph Ascension. Still at regular height, Tigress stood with strong muscles that only emphasized the curves of her new feminine figure. Her training gear strained under her build. She had crimson-red fur with white-gold stripes. Her already golden eyes almost seemed to slightly glow with power. Her irises and pupils could still be seen, but seemed to have an aura. Six large phoenix wings stretched out behind her, burning with white-hot flames. "I am your end!" She shouted. Her voice reverberated with an echo effect, a trait that Jasmine and Julie never showed. The Kalifilak dashed towards Devil Jasmine with unmatched speed.

**Meanwhile, in Arubboth...**

**/watch?v=H029pBDi3FE**

The dead party avoided being struck by a bolt of lightning that God Jasmine summoned from the sky. Julie set her thorn whip and cracked it against Jasmine's face, leaving a cauterised, permanent scar. "How dare you scar My perfect face!" She grabbed Julie and threw her down, slamming her into Suzette. Suzette gathered the rain and threw a wicked-sharp arch of water that cut across God Jasmine's arm, leaving a large cut. God Jasmine roared and summoned a pillar of white magic that threw Suzette into the air. The doe repositioned herself in midair and stabbed her spear into the floor as she came down. Her weight on the spear caused the shaft to bend back slightly before snapping back into place and catapulting Suzette to God Jasmine.

"So much for best friends!" Suzette yelled. She punched the deity in the gut and jumped back. God Jasmine threw a wave of white energy that knocked everyone back. Emily opened fire with her M4 while Shifu treated her wounds. God Jasmine managed to take two hits, but deflected the rest of the bullets with white magic. Emily swung her arms made a gust of wind that forced the lord of Arubboth to squint. The distraction allowed Fenhong Se to shift behind God Jasmine and bend two of her wings.

"Enough!" God Jasmine reached back and grabbed Fenhong Se. She slammed the panger on the ground and proceeded to claw at all five warriors, seriously injuring them.

"Shifu, treat the others," Julie commanded. "I'll handle this!"

**Meanwhile, in Pandemonium...**

**/watch?v=Lw4HD66CG1k**

Tigress punched Devil Jasmine in the face hard enough to make the monster recoil from the pain. Tigress took advantage of the distraction to quickly dart to each of her teammates and use Nature magic to treat their injuries. She ran back to face Devil Jasmine again and threw two bolts of incredibly powerful lightning that temporarily paralysed Her. The devil shook it off and threw a large beam of black magic at Tigress. Tigress countered with a stream of white fire from one paw that locked with the beam. The black beam still slowly pressed closer, so Tigress used her second paw and helped push her beam further. She felt herself straining to maintain the attack. Her daughter's words echoed in her mind. _Fire is life, it has desires and emotion. It wants to eat, spread, and grow. You need to feed those flames, but keep them from getting greedy. _Tigress allowed herself to calm down and took in a deep breath. She doubled her efforts and pushed the stream of white fire further. The attack consumed Devil Jasmine's attack and overwhelmed her. Devil Jasmine, now heavily wounded, stuck Tigress with her massive claw and sent the Kalifilak slamming into a pillar. "No..." Tigress grunted. "Not yet..." She collapsed and felt her Seraph Ascension wear off, reverting to her normal form. "I failed." She stayed conscious, but was unable to get back up.

**/watch?v=3hcfuRiPm_s**

"Tigress, no!" Po shouted. He forced himself to stand back up. His back was hurt and his leg was ready to give out, but he limped towards Tigress, using Death's scythe as a crutch. Devil Jasmine was ready to blast Tigress with another dark spell before Po suddenly stood in front of Tigress. "Stay away from her!" He said with fury.

"Po?" Tigress said weakly.

"Stay back!" Po shouted again.

"Get out of the way, Panda. I'll deal with you after!" Devil Jasmine demanded.

"No," said Po.

"Okay, you can't actually _stop_ me."

Po readied his scythe. "I'll try!"

**Meanwhile, in Arubboth...**

Julie surrounded herself with small balls of fire and set the whip aflame again. She ran towards God Jasmine and whipped her twice in the stomach, then jumped back and whipped her a third time in the neck. God Jasmine tried throwing a beam of holy magic at her, but Julie dodged and threw one of her fireballs at God Jasmine's face before She could re-aim. The raccoon hybrid dove in, managing to kick the angry god twice in the neck and shooting the rest of her fireballs at Her wings. God Jasmine grabbed Julie and stuck a claw through her abdomen before throwing her back onto the ground. Julie felt her strength rapidly leave her. Shifu ran over and started treating her.

Fenhong Se stood back up and walked over God Jasmine. "My only regret is that I didn't hate you _more_!" the panger shouted in fury.

"Don't tell me, you think you can fight back, right?" God Jasmine asked tauntingly.

Fenhong Se got into an offensive pose. "Yeah. I do."

**Meanwhile, in Pandemonium...**

Devil Jasmine threw a dark spell at Po. He swung the scythe and batted away the spell. "What? !" She yelled in surprise. She threw another spell at him that knocked away. The third was sliced in half and safely passed around Po. Devil Jasmine angrily threw a barrage of spells at Po. He swung the scythe repeatedly, either swatting a spell away or cutting it in half. "Stop doing that!" She ordered. "Stop cheating!" She summoned a large amount of dark energy and threw a gigantic spell towards Po. Po waited for the just the right moment and swung once again. The clash between the spell and Po's scythe forced Po crashing into the pillar behind him and landing on top of Tigress. The spell reflected right back at Devil Jasmine. All She could utter was "Oh, fuck." The spell crashed into Her, pinning Her to the throne and crippling Her.

Po struggled to stand up one last time. He and Devil Jasmine glared at each other. "Haaaaaaaaaah!" He charged with his scythe over his head. Devil Jasmine stayed put and pulled Her massive claw back. "Skadoosh!" The two swung at the same time. Devil Jasmine's attack missed and Po sliced right through Her chest.

**Meanwhile, in Arubboth...**

God Jasmine threw a white sphere at Fenhong Se. She shifted to dodge the attack and smirked. "You smug, little brat!" She threw another white spell, this time Fenhong Se grabbed it and tossed it away.

"Learned that from my dad!" she boasted.

God Jasmine grew furious and fired countless white spells. Fenhong Se shifted nonstop, occasionally tossing away a spell. God Jasmine stomped the ground like a child. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Fight fair!" She gathered a large quantity of light energy and threw an emormous spell at Fenhong Se. Fenhong Se put her palms forward and used her Time magic to stop it in its tracks without even touching it.

The panger struggled to reverse the throw and felt it put a strain on her body. "Thus Time shall be rewound!"

Fenhong Se dropped to her knees as the ball of white magic was thrown back at God Jasmine. "Impossible!" She shouted as it pinned Her to the throne and horribly injuring Her.

Fenhong Se summoned the rest of her strength and stood back up. She raised one finger and energy began to pulse from it. God Jasmine prepared one last spell. "As my father would say..." God Jasmine threw the spell while Fenhong Se fired a small beam from her finger. "Skadoosh!" The beam pierced through the spell and struck God Jasmine in the heart.

**/watch?v=0KK4lynGdbo**

God Jasmine finally dropped to one knee, fatally wounded. She struggled to breathe as She looked up on the party that stood over her. "You've changed nothing! Your bloody legacy... of war and violence will not... end here!" White balls of energy began to fly out all over her Her body. She let out a horrifying wail as Her body exploded in a blinding light of white magic.

The dead party looked on at the empty throne. "We did it," Fenhong Se said. She fell back on her butt in exhaustion.

"It's over," said Julie.

The rest of the party all collapsed, softly laughing over their victory.

**Simultaneously, in Pandemonium...**

Devil Jasmine fell on Her back, defeated. She struggled to lift herself up and look at the living party as they gathered around Her. "Unbelievable... Defeated by insects like you... not once but twice! Who... are... you?" Black balls of energy began to fly out all over her body. She gave an ugly roar as Her body exploded in a blinding light of black magic.

Po's strength gave out and he fell to his knees. "It's done. Now let's get out of here!"

**The reason the fight was easier for the party in Arubboth is because Julie, Suzette, and Emily are all master artists and Fenhong Se at least an expert. Everyone else are still beginners, even Tigress. Anyway, two chapters to go!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Five days later...**

**/watch?v=VnhX5KTpOuA**

The heroes had returned to the Valley of Peace. A giant hole was left in the mountain where the Jade Palace and Pandemonium once stood. Construction had already to started to fill in the hole, preventing a second Jade Passage from coming to existence. The villagers had celebrated nonstop. Mr. Ping began selling the Kalifilak dumpling, it was slightly smaller than the Dragon Warrior dumpling but it was both spicy and sweet. A giant statue was being carved to commemorate Po and the Furious Five. Tales of their achievement, as well as the discovery of magic, had spread throughout all of China. Gongmen City had begun the hard and slow process of being rebuilt.

It was noon, and everyone in the Valley had gathered in the heart of the village. Aeon proudly stood with his three children at his side. Fenhong Se also stood with him. Behind them was the unfinished statue. Po walked up to them with the Five right behind him. The heroes smiled proudly as the villagers cheered for them. "It's finally, truly over," said Aeon.

"What happened to the Time Rift?" Po asked.

"A truly amazing thing," said Aeon. "Fenhong Se, you go ahead and explain."

"I can't tell you everything," she said. "What I can tell you is that with Jasmine's meddling, there is no longer a devil or a God. Because of this, Time became independent and healed itself. Now, it's literally impossible to create a time paradox, the timeline will fix any problems by branching off into another timeline."

"Wow," Tigress said. "I guess things truly did work out after all."

"Yes," said Aeon. "You brave heroes have saved the world in a way I never dreamed of."

Julie's ghost appeared to the side, but only Aeon and Fenhong Se could see or hear her. "Tigress, I'm proud to call you my predecessor."

"Do you guys have anything to say?" Fenhong Se asked.

Tigress stepped forward. "People of the Valley of Peace, thank you all so much for coming. Five days ago, my allies and I literally went to Hell and back so we could defeat the terror known as Jasmine Crescent. We must never forget those who sacrificed their lives to ensure that we did not fail. It will take some time to fully recover from this incident, but we can rest knowing that this incident will never be repeated."

Shifu's ghost appeared. "That's my girl."

"Let one thing be known. Even though I am the warrior of balance, whose very purpose is to guide the planet, it was my fiancé, Po, who delivered the final blow that ended this war."

Everyone cheered as Po waved. Emily's ghost appeared. "True heroes, without a doubt."

"All of China thanks you for your courage," said Aeon. "And some day, so will the world."

Suzette's ghost appeared. "I guess it's time to close the curtains, huh?"

"I trust I'll be seeing you soon for my lessons, right Aeon?" Tigress asked.

Aeon smiled. "I think you deserve a break for a while." He dropped to one knee and hugged his children, making them laugh. "As do I."

Po and the five bowed to Aeon and Fenhong Se. "Thank you for all your help," said Po. "We'll be seeing you." The heroes started walking towards Mr. Ping's shop, prompting the crowd to follow them.

**/watch?v=qqCxgB3V2E0**

Soon, only Aeon, his children, Fenhong Se, and the dear warriors were left. "So what happens now?" Suzette asked.

"It's their time now," said Shifu. "We can only look over them."

"I suppose it's time I took my leave," said Julie.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"My reincarnation, of course," said Julie.

"You have no clue how that works, do you?" Aeon asked.

"What do you mean?"

"It's your spirit that gets reincarnated, not your soul," Fenhong Se said. "You, Tigress, and all your other past lives are separate entities. The afterlife is waiting for all of you, including you, Julie."

The ghosts began to fade into the next world. "What will you do?" Suzette asked. "You were outside of your timeline when the rift healed. Your timeline, also ours, doesn't exist anymore."

Fenhong Se smiled. "I have to make up for all the crap I pulled."

Julie chuckled. "Ahh, atonement. Fun to have, not fun to work for."

"Goodbye, my granddaughter," said Shifu. The four ghosts faded away.

"Goodbye, grandpa."

_Their long struggle was finally at an end. Jasmine... Pandemonium... The monsters plaguing the world... All had vanished without a trace. Peace had returned once more. The wounds of the Necromancer Incident would mend. And the memory of those bitter days would fade. But one thing would never be forgotten... that a group of brave heroes once saved the world._

_Tigress would master her powers and reintroduced magic to the world. She would supervise the construction of a new Jade Palace. Just as with her past and future lives, she would make many questionable choices, but ultimately her loyalty would be to the world._

_Jasmine, Julie, and all their friends would be born in an era of peace. Julie Dandelion would become a teacher in the Magical Arts with Emily as her wife. Suzette Brine would become the Kalifilak and maintain the balance to the world. And Jasmine Crescent would grow into a kind and compassionate mother with a mortal husband, a completely different person from the monster that was her alternate timeline counterpart._

_As for the alternate timeline Fenhong Se, she would travel all of China, spending her entire life wiping out remnants of the necromancer cult and helping rebuild the many cities and villages whose destruction she was partly responsible for. Eventually, history would forever remember her, not as the daughter of Po and Tigress, but as the hero who helped rebuild China._

**Stephanie. There's still one chapter left. Okay, technically two. You'll see what I mean.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Four months later...**

Millions of stars illuminated the cloudless night sky. All the villagers from the Valley of Peace had gathered in the grounds of the still-standing training hall. Further down the mountain, the hole had been filled in and construction had already started in building a new Jade Palace. Since the trail connecting the training grounds had been destroyed, a temporary trail made of wood, dirt, and rock connected the training grounds and living quarters to the village. Po and Tigress were standing near the doors. Po was dressed in a blue ceremonial robe and Tigress was wearing a red one. Everyone attending was wearing formal robes. The couple was unable to stop smiling on this day. Po put slipped a gold necklace over Tigress' head. "With this gift, I ask you to join my family."

Tigress in turn slipped a gold necklace over Po's. "And with this gift, I accept." The two embraced each other in a long kiss, gaining a thunderous applause from everyone. The couple pulled away and gazed into each other's eyes for a few more seconds before they smiled at their attendees. They each reached an arm back and opened the doors to the training hall.

"Come on in!" said Po.

**/watch?v=GxZjuyU3ksM**

The newly married couple entered the training hall first, followed by all the villagers. Large tables with huge piles of food had been set up inside. Mr. Ping and the other members of the Furious Five all began serving food to everyone. Po and Tigress sat far in the back of the hall where everyone could see them. The two shared a single plate of food. Everyone celebrated in some fashion, be it by eating, playing music, drinking, partying, or offering gifts to the bride and groom.

Po picked up a piece of tofu and put it in between his teeth. He gently nudged his new wife. "Ey, Tigress." Tigress looked at him and smiled. She gave him a kiss and took the piece of tofu, showing it in her own teeth before she ate it.

"It this a dream?" she asked in bliss.

"I don't know, let's find out!" He playfully pinched Tigress' arm. She didn't even feel it. "Oh, right. Ironwood trees."

"My turn," Tigress said playfully. She pinched his shoulder.

"Ow!" Po said. Tigress pinched him again "Ow! Okay, it's not a dream!" She playfully pinched him again. "Ouch, stop it!" Po couldn't but laugh as she continued to pinch him. "Whoa!" Po fell on his back from the laughter and Tigress climbed on top of him, pinning him to the floor.

Tigress softly purred as she kissed her husband, gaining admiration from the villagers. "Well, Dragon Warrior, looks like I win this time." Po smiled and they kissed again while still on the floor.

The celebration lasted for a week, after which everyone returned to their homes, happy and content. Po climbed up the stairs to the living quarters with Tigress wrapped around his arm. The rest of the Furious Five walked right behind them. They all laughed together the whole way.

"I'll never get tired of saying it!" said Po. "Po and Tigress Ping! The most bodacious couple you'll ever see!"

"Okay, Po, settle down," said Tigress.

Po began making guitar noises. "Duh nuh nuh. Blum blum ow! Dododododo! Who's the man?" He pointed to himself.

"Po!" everyone cheered.

"Who's the woman?" He pointed to his wife.

"Tigress!"

Tigress relented and pointed to her husband. "Who's the man?"

"Po!"

She pointed to herself. "Who's the woman?"

"Tigress!"

The newlyweds chanted together. "Who's the man?"

"Po!"

"Who's the woman?"

"Tigress!"

"Yeah!" Po shouted. "That's what I'm talking about! Who's the ma-" Everyone stopped in place.

They saw Fenhong Se waiting for them on the stairs. She greeted them with a warm smile. "Hi, guys."

"Fenhong Se? What are you doing here?" Po asked.

"We thought you were out hunting necromancers," Tigress said.

"Well, I was, but then I remembered that I never got you guys a wedding gift." She motioned for them to follow her and continued walking up the stairs. Everyone gasped when they saw that the old house everyone slept in was gone. In its place was a gigantic and beautiful new home. It was more than large enough for a family plus the Furious Five and was made of three structures. One structure was the house itself; it had three stories and a small wall surrounding it. The second structure was a new barracks for the Five. The third was a small temple where one could go for prayer and meditation. These three buildings surrounded a lovely garden with rocks, bamboo, plum trees, and a wide variety of flowers. The pond was large enough to explore in a boat that rested near the temple. In the center of the pond was a small island with a mature pear tree. Three arching bridges connected the island to the fronts of the three buildings.

"Oh my..." said Viper. She slithered over to the boat.

"Awesome!" Mantis shouted. He ran off to see the new barracks.

"No way!" Monkey ran across on of the three bridges to get to the island and started eating pears.

"Woohoo!" Crane joined Viper at the boat and they began paddling through the pond together.

"How did you do this?" Po asked in amazement. "None of this was here this morning!"

"Same way I did this." With a simple flash, a large wall appeared around the entire place. Po and Tigress gasped in amazement again, then saw Fenhong Se sitting down and obviously tired. "Ta-da," she said.

"Did you just stop time and build that wall by yourself?" Tigress asked.

"Bingo," said Fenhong Se.

Po knelt down and hugged his daughter. "Thank you."

Tigress joined the hug. "This isn't like from your timeline, is it?"

"No. In my timeline I just lived in cabin that you guys built behind the old barracks. I wanted to show you guys that I truly want to make up for everything I've done." Fenhong Se ended the hug and stood back up.

"Thank you, Fenhong Se," said Tigress.

Fenhong Se nodded. "I need to finish my training with Aeon. Catch ya later." She vanished in a blue flash.

Po and Tigress looked into each others' eyes and kissed. "I love you," said Po.

"I love you too," said Tigress. The newly wedded couple held hands as they walked into their new home.

**Mark: We were going to put the epilogue in this chapter, but then we realized that doing so would take the focus off of Po and Tigress, so we put it in the previous chapter.**

**Stephanie: I'm working on another Po x Tigress lemon on my other account. Expect it up soon. It'll be published under the account, The Chaotic Queen of Madness. Once again, the lemon is canonical to our stories.**

**Valorie. We hope you all liked the saga, because we definitely liked writing it!**

**After a break, we'll begin writing stories of Po and the Five's adventures following the Necromancer Incident. Thank you all for reading! See you soon!**

**Alignment records:**

**Lawful Good: Tigress-Julie-Shifu-Emily  
Neutral Good: Po-Suzette-Viper-Crane  
Chaotic Good: DELLAE-Mantis-Monkey-Destiny  
Lawful Neutral: The emperor-Fenhong Se-Julie (formerly)-Death  
True Neutral: Aeon  
Chaotic Neutral: The necromancers-Gretchen-Anna  
Lawful Evil: God Jasmine-the empire-Fenhong Se (formerly)  
Neutral Evil: Jasmine-all liches  
Chaotic Evil: Devil Jasmine**


End file.
